Hailee O'Brien
Name: Hailee O'Brien Gender: Female District: 2 Age: 12 Weapons: Hailee has no weapon knowledge despite her district, however, in the Games, she'll try archery. Strengths: Easy to trust, camouflage. Weaknesses: Small, no weapon knowledge. Fears: The Careers. Alliance: A small alliance. Token: Silver necklace Interview Angle: Little angel. Group Training Strategy: She'll try her best. Private Training Strategy: Hailee will do her best and aim for the 7-9 range. Reaped or Volunteered: Reaped. Appearance: Hailee has a delicate appearance. Her skin is a creamy pale color that maintains a soft texture from the soaps and lotions she uses every morning. Her body is petite with small curves and very little muscle in most areas. The only imperfections on her skin are the bundles of scars worn in the palms of both of her hands, a direct result of mishandling knives when she was a child. Her nails can be considered unattractive as well. She developed a nervous habit of chewing her nails to the nub over the years. Hailee's hair is naturally light brown. However, to express her individuality she chose to dye her hair light blonde. This allows her to create an obvious contrast between herself and her sister, whom her parents wish her to relate to. Her eyes are a dim, grey color, which is considered very dull within her society. Hailee often wears golden contacts when she leaves her house to relieve herself of this trait. Other than this, Hailee uses very little to change her facial features. Oddly enough, she prefers her face to maintain its natural appearance rather than covering it in layers of foundation, blush, lipstick, and eye make up. Especially lipstick. Her lips are rose colored without the lip products. She is normally very content with her appearance, excluding the roundness of her face. Clothes and accessories are what Hailee loves to obsess over. Summer styles are her favorite, and in most cases one can find her wearing loose, short sleeved, light colored shirts that help compliment her skin tone. She will always try to match the shirt with either a long skirt or a pair of jeans. Hailee vast collection of shoes is worth mentioning as well. Hair accessories and jewelry are products she is fond of also, especially necklaces and charm bracelets. She stands at about 4 foot 11, and weighs about 90 pounds. Personality: Hailee is characterized by her lack of communication, or in simple terms, her shyness. The O'Brien's are known for raising very skilled and vicious Careers. Hailee, however, is the exact opposite. When she watches the Games she cringes at the sight of the battles. Bloodshed makes her feel queasy. The thought of hurting other people, even animals, threatens to bring tears to her eyes. Hailee is not like her sister or her mother. She inherited her father’s soft side, only her case is extremely severe. As a result of her timid behavior, which is considered odd in the eyes of others, she is not spoken to by her peers. For this reason, she does not often to speak to other people. She is not cold or antisocial. Hailee is merely afraid. Underneath the quiet, delicate exterior is a warm hearted girl well suited to her demeanor. She is kind, compassionate, empathetic, polite, and friendly. She will greet anybody with a smile even when she knows they will never attempt to acknowledge her in return. In public Hailee is often in high spirits, peacefully daydreaming when she is not under the stress of her parents’ strict guidelines. She is considered a loner to her fellow peers, but she does not appear to be irritated or saddened by this fact. It is almost as if she enjoys the silence. The tranquility. She strives to lock the negative emotions away when she stands within the public eye. Within the safety of her home, Hailee’s behavior is almost identical with the exception of her facial expressions. She is respectful and friendly to her parents and her sister, but in most cases, she wears a frown. Her ‘destiny’ to become a Career has always set the standards high, and they are standards that she cannot meet. This often results in bouts of depression. Her spirit is high, but it is also gentle. Easy to break. Stress is not something she has learned to deal with. If there is anything simple about Hailee, it is her tendency to cry. Making her cry is the easiest task anybody could complete, and she despises herself for it. Hailee is aware that she is a coward and a weakling. They are character flaws that haunt her day after day. Wielding weapons terrifies her. Watching the Hunger Games gives her nightmares. If there was one thing in the world that she could wish for, she would choose bravery over anything else. No material item could compete with such a trait. Backstory: The O'Brien's are known for upholding the tradition of raising Careers. Hailee’s mother was a victor in one of the previous Hunger Games, her father was trained to be a powerful opponent, and both of them intend on creating killing machines out of both Hailee and her older sister Jane. Ever since Hailee and Jane were children, their mother forced them to train in hand to hand combat using specific blades of their choice. Jane was quick to sharpen her skills as a swordswoman and impress her mother. Hailee, being the delicate flower in the family, decided that she would rather use a lighter weapon that was easier to handle, so she chose to specialize with knives. She would only use the weapons when her mother was present, however. She was strictly against using weapons to harm or kill other people. She thought the games to be barbaric. The vast majority of the time she would spend her training time observing her sister, who was skilled and vicious. Jane was never supportive of Hailee’s withdrawn behavior. She teased her little sister for being the fragile little weakling she was and often insulted her or tried to coerce her into fighting. This would cause Hailee to cry, resulting in more insults and bullying. The very few times Hailee did train she did not handle the blades well and ended up slicing her palms until they were covered with tiny, pink scars. In her mother’s eyes, she is the disgrace of the family, though she will never admit it out loud. The only person who has a shred of sympathy for her is her father. He may have been trained for the Hunger Games, but he holds more compassion than her mother. He understands that she does not wish to fight. This is why she relates with her father rather than her mother or her sister. Her life at school is a similar story. Her sister is the loveable one and she is the underdog. Hailee's peers pay very little attention to her despite her relation to one of the most popular girls around. She is easy to miss and purposely chooses not to draw attention to herself. She attends school because it is the law and does not normally use it as a site to make friends. She would rather find a friend who shares her interests. Being a loner, Hailee was forced to develop a peaceful hobby that did not include blades or battling. Her attraction to summer colors and clothing led her to creating art. Starting at age seven, she began to draw pictures in a sketch book of anything colorful that caught her attention. Clothes, people, nature, etc. Her drawings improved over the years and now her favorite passing time is sitting outside, usually on her bedroom balcony or in a tree, sketching whatever is on her mind. Later, she makes the time to color them, date them, and sign them. Hailee's sketch book is like her private journal, only she does not need words to express her thoughts and emotions. It is her own personal window to another world. ---- Better Hailee.png 09iik.jpg Category:Five Nights at President Snow's Tributes Category:District 2 Category:12 year olds Category:Reaped Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Tributes